ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Dumbology
Dumbology is the second compilation album by American rock band Bulla, released in 2008. The album complies their B-sides and rarities, recorded from 1994 to 2005. Songs and Credits ;Lost Songs # "Lawsuit" (recorded during the self-titled album sessions) - 3:57 #** Vocals - Mike, Stanley #** Bass, Big Muff Pedal - John #** Drums - Bryan "Brain" Mantia #** Electric Guitar - Doug, Franz, Stanley #** Writers: Bryan, Franz, Mike # "Liquid Guy" (recorded during the Desintegration Network sessions) - 4:37 #** Lead Vocals, Electric Guitar - Stanley #** Bass, Big Muff Pedal - John #** Drums, Bass Drum - Gucci #** Writers: Jim, John, Stanley # "Warehouse Blues" (recorded during a rehearsal) - 3:35 #** Lead Vocals, Acoustic Guitar - Stanley #** Harmonica, Resonator Guitar - Bill #** Writer: Stanley # "Sweat" (alternate version and lyrics) - 6:08 #** Electric Guitar, Harmonica, Lead Vocals - Stanley #** Drums - Gucci #** Bass - John #** Acoustic/Electric Guitars, Background Vocals - Bill #** Keyboards, Synth Pad - Mike #** Writers: John, Mike # "Bitchgirl (1995 rehearsal session) - 3:49 #** Bass, Lead Vocals - John #** Drums - Brain #** Lead Guitar - Franz #** Rhythm Guitar - Doug #** Percussion, Background Vocals - Mike, Stanley #** Writers: Bryan, Doug, John, Stanley # "Teenage Wasteland" (recorded during Desintegrstion Network sessions) - 3:34 #** Lead Vocals - Stanley #** Drums - Gucci #** Bass, Background Vocals - John #** Electric Guitars (Fender/Ibanez) - Bill #** Writers: John, Mike # "If I Could..." (recorded during Animal Kingdom sessions) - 2:22 #** Bass, Synthesizer, Vocals (Uncredited) - John #** Electric Guitar, Vibraphone - Mike #** Xylophone - Bill #** Writers: Bill, John, Mike # "Beyond Belief" ("just for fun" jam) - 3:29 #** Rap, Lead Vocals - John, Mike #** Bass, Scratches - Bill #** Drums - Gucci #** Electric Guitar - Stanley #** Writers: John, Mike # "Mindless Machine" - 5:01 #** Lead Vocals - Stanley #** Bass - John #** Drum Pad - Gucci #** Electric Guitar - Bill #** Writers: Bill, Jim, John, Stanley # "Poison" (recorded during Self-Titled sessions) - 3:29 #** Lead Vocals - Stanley #** Drums - Brain #** Bass - John #** Electric Guitars - Doug, Franz #** Percussion - Mike #** Writers: Franz, John # "Paranoid" (supposed hidden track for Animal Kingdom) - 4:15 #** Lead Vocals - Stanley #** Drums - Gucci #** Bass - John #** Electric Guitar - Bill, Franz, Stanley #** Percussion - Mike #** Writer: Stanley # "The Knife" (live at the Nippon Budokan Hall, 2000) - 9:03 #** Lead Vocals, Electric Guitar - Stanley #** Drums, Background Vocals - Gucci #** Bass, Background Vocals - John #** Electric Guitar, Background Vocals - Bill #** Keyboards, Organ, Background Vocals - Mike #** Writers: John, Mikd ;B-Sides # "A Question of Time" (b-side for "Le Speck") - 2:38 #** Lead Vocals - Stanley #** Bass - John #** Drums - Gucci #** Electric Guitar, Scratches - Bill #** Writers: Bill, Jim, John, Stanley # "Insignificantman" (b-side for "Sweat") - 5:39 #** Lead Vocals - Stanley #** Drums - Gucci #** Bass, Background Vocals - John #** Acoustic/Electric Guitars, Background Vocals - Bill #** Piano - Mike #** Writer: Stanley # "Fast Talkin' Jive" (b-side for "Suit") - 3:38 #** Bass, Lead Vocals - John #** Drums - Brain #** Electric Guitar - Doug, Franz # "Red Pills" (b-side for "Sleepy Hollow") - 4:19 #** Electric Guitar, Lead Vocals - Stanley #** Drums - Matt Price #** Bass - John #** Percussion - Gucci #** Acoustic/Electric Guitar - Bill #** Piano - Kevin # "Close Encounters" (b-side for "Gun") - 6:32 Personnel ;"Guilty Parties" * Stanley Miller - vocals, rhythm guitar, xylophone (on "If I Could...") * Gucci - drums (disc 1, tracks 2, 4, 6, 8, 11, 12; disc 2, all except 3, 5, 6), bass drum (on "Liquid Guy"), drum pad (on "Mindless Machine"), percussion (on "Close Encounters"), background vocals ("The Knife"; disc 2, tracks 4, 7, 9, 10 and 12) * John Langley - bass, synthesizer (on "If I Could..."), cowbell and tambourine (on "Lawsuit"), background vocals ("Teenage Wasteland" and "The Knife"; "Insignificantman"), lead vocals (on "Bitchgirl", "Beyond Belief" and "Fast Talkin' Jive") * Bill Lawrence - electric guitar (disc 1, tracks 4, 6, 9, 11, 12), bass (on "Beyond Belief"), scratches ("Beyond Belief" and "A Question of Time"), harmonica and resonator guitar (on "Warehouse Blues"), acoustic guitar (on "Sweat (Alternate Lyrics), background vocals (disc 1, tracks 4 and 12; disc 2, tracks 2, 4, 8, 10, 11 and 12) * Michael Sullivan - keyboards (disc 1, tracks 4 and 12; all but 5 of disc 2), synth pad (on "Sweat (Alternate Lyrics"), organ (on "The Knife"), percussion (on "Bitchgirl"), electric guitar and vibraphone ("If I Could..."), background vocals ("Bitchgirl" and "The Knife"), lead vocals (on "Lawsuit" and "Beyond Belief") ;"People From Another Year" * Bryan Mantia - drums (disc 1, tracks 1, 5 and 10; disc 2, tracks 3, 5 and 6) * Franz Stahl - guitar ("Lawsuit", "Poison", "Paranoid", "Fast Talkin' Jive" and "Cannibal") * Doug Lawrence ;Production * Brendan O'Brien - production, mixing * Chris Lord-Alge - mixing * Brian "Big Bass" Gardner - mastering * Anton Corbijn - photography